homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-Surprisingly-Cordial
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 13:01 -- CC: Hi CC: I'm sorry about all that's happened between us CC: Actually sorry about what is acually all of it CC: Can we like, grow from this and move on? CC: And like, not fight again? CC: Ever? AT: I can make no prromises regarrding the futurre CC: Neither can I CC: But we can hope for the best CC: And just refuse to fight, I woul dhope AT: Arre you being sincerre CC: Very AT: Then AT: As angrry and hurrt that I am AT: I willl make an efforrt to set that aside AT: Forr the sake of goodwilll and cooperration CC: As will I AT: We need as much of each of those as we can get AT: You arre not forrgiven but my grrievances willl be on holld untill we can addrress them dirrectlly AT: That is not a thrreat CC: Can we drop the grievances entirely? CC: Just, toss them out? CC: We both have them. Some valid, some not CC: It's just gonna lay around and give us thta extra push if we do fight again CC: We gotta gof or total amnesty here AT: If it werre so simplle I woulld but I woulld ratherr not say that I did when I did not CC: go for* CC: Alright, I can understand that. AT: So I woulld ratherr that we arre on the same page regarrding those issues CC: That they're there somewhere? CC: Or do we need to go indeph? CC: Please the former CC: The latter is going to have us flare up again, I would think AT: That they're therre CC: Gotcha AT: I don't intend to go in depth with my grrievances with you now orr in the futurre CC: Yes, we both still have lots of beef CC: But the infighting has gotta stop AT: Perrhaps even enough to repllace Erribus' arrms CC: ...oh my god CC: Well, you're feeling better about this AT: No CC: What can we even do for him? AT: I don't know CC: Aside from make her pay on his behalf? AT: That is harrdlly the firrst step CC: No, it's not the first step CC: Vigil at least took care of the wounds CC: ...I actually believe him on thta AT: He mentioned that CC: That doesn't excuse ripping my friends arms off CC: And like fuck do I know how to make robolimbs or anything CC: That fucker tried to offer me Eribus' arm CC: To eat AT: Erribus tolld me that he had been tallking to Scarrllet AT: Had sought herr out AT: Wanted to calll herr out on herr bulllshit AT: Those arre his worrds CC: Yeah, and he got onto me for dealing with her CC: Not to be spiteful CC: There is a small tinge of irony AT: Serrios is asking me about Aaisha AT: Is she safe CC: Yeah, she's fine CC: We're at my hive AT: And now that you arren't underr durrress you have no reason to attempt to hurrt herr, yes? CC: I would never hurt her if could help it AT: A parrt of me is AT: Incrrediblly angrry AT: That you woulld have even attempted it AT: But the rest feells that you had a good reason CC: Righteous fury? CC: Not to dip back into the emotions of the moment AT: Though I'm surre that you woulld AT: Prrobablly feell the same if it was me that was doing that CC: Yeah CC: It wasp a tense momant all in all CC: We've talked about it CC: And without the tension and surprise, I'll be trying to teach her how to use them, funnily enough CC: Not sure if I'm qualified, but it'll be fun AT: Reallly AT: You neverr offerred to hellp me with mine, I am hurrt AT: Not that mine arre the sorrt that you coulld CC: You never asked CC: Also that AT: I am awarre AT: I am attempting humorr to gllaze overr ourr issues CC: I find it humorous CC: So what's up? CC: Our mess aside? AT: Nothing AT: Waiting AT: Biding my time CC: Biding for what? AT: Something AT: Do you have Erribus' arrms CC: ...one of them AT: I suggested to him that I may be ablle to reattach them if I llearrn to do the llife things. CC: You can get in contact with him? AT: One is betterr than none AT: Yes AT: I spoke with him AT: He AT: Uh. AT: Apparrentlly was typing with his face AT: Is was AT: Somewhat incoherrent CC: and a tad impressive CC: How is he holding up? AT: Not welll AT: The arrm that you have AT: It hasn't been eaten as it CC: No no, we didn't eat the arm AT: Okay CC: You eating the Engineer is one thing CC: But I don't like eating friends AT: I did not eat him AT: It was one bite AT: Orr thrree AT: But AT: Stilll. CC: You want to town on that troll CC: Which is terrifying in retrospect AT: Why CC: Not eating raw troll CC: But because we didn't know where that troll had been CC: And I do know now AT: Do not telll me CC: His robot is my sprite so I've got a window into his mind CC: All I'll say AT: I don't regrret killling it CC: I want to kill it myself a little bit AT: Good lluck CC: Pfft, thanks CC: If I stabbed it it'd only make innuendos at me AT: I wish that sorrt of thing worrked CC: I swear if I hear that stinger line one more time AT: Wink? CC: Please no CC: A sex robot is one thing CC: Kinda funny CC: but this one is part bee CC: instantly less funny AT: But you're basicallly allso parrt bee AT: It's llike it was fated CC: No CC: I am part hornet AT: Trrully, starr crrossed lloverrs AT: The worrlld had to end to llet the two of you be togetherr AT: And it was fullly willling to do so AT: Trrue llove woulld neverr be the same again AT: You know you feell it to AT: Too. CC: Incredible CC: Please do not ship me with this sprite AT: You willl owe me a favorr >:) CC: ...I'm almost more scared of the favor CC: Yeah, I'll see how far I can go with the sprite instead, thanks AT: I hope Aaisha doesn't get too jeallous CC: Aaisha tried to talk me into it too AT: Into it, indeed AT: I'lll not question what she's into CC: Not like that AT: ;) CC: ...I think CC: I...don't actually know AT: Don't you? CC: Nope, I don't AT: I mean is its job not to act as a guide AT: Alll things considerred I can think of llittlle ellse but romance that you need a bit of a hand in AT: And maybe allso a hand in AT: Good thing you've got Erribus' CC: Maybe the sprite can make robolimbs for him or soemthing CC: Robots know how to do robot stuff, right? AT: Frrom what I've hearrd, therre may onlly BEE one kind that it can handlle. AT: ;) CC: Oh no, that bot knows how to handle ALL kinds AT: Of courrse she does AT: She may be ablle to hellp you, potentiallly AT: It's worrth asking AT: I'lll bet she'lll charrge you a favourr AT: Frrom herr to you CC: I hope not CC: But probably, yeah CC: Let's hope that info is worth it AT: Yeah CC: HAve you talked toy uor own sprite yet? AT: No AT: She has been somewhat evasive AT: Forr reasons that arre uncllearr to me CC: Yeah, ironically mine buzzes off when i finally want to speak to her CC: Hope she's not heartbroken or something AT: Orr maybee she's decided to give you time to change yourr mind CC: Either that it's gone elsewhere entirely to get pollinated AT: ;) CC: ;) CC: There, the winking is a thing on my side too AT: Wonderrfull AT: I have to get you back you know AT: Forr alll of the winking when you werre with Scarrllet CC: Ugh ,I am so sorry CC: Fuck Scarlet CC: I am so fed up with her CC: I know you see this bitch CC: sorry CC: She's totally reading these AT: I'm awarre AT: I mean not dirrectlly AT: But I figurred it was something CC: Well yeah, it's a thing she does CC: I mean, obviously CC: that's what the ScarletBlock wasp for AT: Has she totallly negated it CC: I don't know CC: She wasp supposed to work around it eventually anyway AT: Welll AT: Allrright CC: I don't even know that she's avoidable at this point CC: She seems pretty intertwined in our business AT: Morreso yourrs than mine CC: Her and Vigil AT: I stilll have yet to be contacted by any of them CC: Lucky AT: Frranklly I may want to speak to Vigill if onlly because I feell as though offerring grreetings may be prrudent AT: Given his invollvement in alll of this AT: Of courrse I have no way of doing that CC: celestialVindicator AT: Oh AT: Wait he has a tag? AT: Forr some reason that surrprrises me AT: But then allso doesn't CC: Surprised me too CC: But yup CC: Talk to him CC: I would sya at your own risk CC: but that's obvious AT: Yes. CC: And also maybe not a risk? CC: I don't know AT: Everrything is a risk CC: So confused CC: So tired of twinks CC: all of them CC: Speaking of twinks AT: Honestlly that's prrobablly fairr CC: Watch out for Jack too, I guess AT: Welll yeah CC: punctualPilferer, now AT: Oh AT: Noted. AT: I harrdlly think I'lll seek him out AT: I've said what I have to say to him AT: Beforre alll of this starrted AT: Irronicallly my stance neverr changed, despite thinking him to be a human at the time CC: Yeah CC: Still gonna kill him eventually CC: Oddly enough, he seems to think he's the hero here AT: Reallly AT: I mean do not most peoplle with even a scrrap of sellf esteem at lleast think that in passing CC: Yeah CC: He's still a bastard CC: I think he's more focused on the game than us CC: His little display wasp him "trying to teach us that we're out of our depth" AT: We onlly just got everryone in a bit ago CC: Also because Libby told him not to AT: Welll he's been outdone by Scarrllet to be honest AT: Not that I want this to be some competition between the two of them CC: I seriously hope not CC: He did have a modicum of wisdom about not staying under Libby's wing CC: but we knew that already CC: Jack's an ass, but he may or may not be the most honest of the twinks CC: Could go either way AT: At the moment I stilll have a debt to herr that I have yet to pay off CC: Not to say I trust him AT: Which I am harrdlly going to ignorre AT: I may be a lliarr, but when I owe someone something I willl repay it AT: Just llike I owe you a vacilllating fllushed/pitch rellationship with yourr sprrite AT: :3c AT: I stolle Aaisha's thrree-c face CC: Oh dear no, not more shipping AT: I allrready tolld you the conditions, Nyarrlla CC: and I've already got both of those quadrants filled AT: And you made yourr choice AT: Do you underrstand how vacilllation worrks AT: Besides I'm surre neitherr of them woulld mind a llittlle flling AT: ;) CC: ...oddly enough I don't think either would actually be bothered CC: Still no CC: Your wink have no power here AT: We'lll see CC: Anything else to talk about besides that lovely sprite of mine?? AT: I don't think so CC: Right, well I'd better be going AT: Good lluck CC: I'll send a few winks my sprite's way on your behalf AT: ;) CC: Take care of yourself AT: You too. -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 15:16 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla